JUST FRIENDS
by SimplyWhimsical
Summary: "I was thinking about something..." she trails off, running her nails along her arm. Marco hums, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position, arm trapped beneath his body. "What's that?" "About us." Star replies, not missing a beat, and suddenly there's a thick silence suffocating them both.[STARCO]
_Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil or any of the characters, plots, or subplots featured in said show. I, however, do own the plot of this story. Please, so enjoy, and if you haven't already done so feel free to check out Ice Cream Cones and Kisses. Onward!_

* * *

 **More than Friends**

"Marco? Are you asleep?"

Eyes fluttering open, he focuses his bleary vision on the puke green digits of his alarm clock. _3:12 AM_. A sigh escapes his lips as he tugs the covers up higher, willing himself to disappear beneath them. Maybe if he remained absolutely silent, _she'd_ go away.

"Marco?" She calls again, louder this time, the door creaking as she slips inside, letting it close behind her. He lies there, breathing shallow, listening as the carpet swishes under her feet, and when the bed dips ever so slightly to his left, he rolls onto his back.

"I've got a Calculus test in the morning, Star. Can't this wait until then." He moans, scrubbing at his face. She doesn't reply. Instead, she just hovers there, tugging at the hemline of her nightgown, blonde hair knotted atop her head. She's nothing more than a willowy grey blob to him in the darkness, but when she climbs onto his bed, scooting closer to him there's no mistaking her warm, sweet breath fanning across his cheeks.

"I can't sleep." She says, flopping onto the pillows beside him, her hand slapping him across the face. Marco cringes, black dots momentarily dancing across his vision before he knocks it away, and props himself onto his elbow, he squints at the figure sprawled out beside him, face buried deep in his extra pillow.

She's waiting, he knows it. She's waiting for him to ask her _why_ it is she's having trouble sleeping, and with a roll of his eyes, and a stifled sigh, Marco lowers his head onto the pillow beside the girl.

"Why can't you sleep?"

Star sighs dramatically, peeking up from beneath the pillow. Her eyes have grown to the size of saucers, lower lip quivering as she turns onto her side, nose brushing against Marco's. He swallows hard, heart thumping, gaze dropping to where the girl's lips would be if it weren't so dark. She pulls her knees against her chest then, hugging them to her body. She stares down at her arm, it's pale, almost like marble in the soft glow of the moon.

"I was thinking about something..." she trails off, running her nails along her arm. Marco hums, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position, arm trapped beneath his body.

"What's that?"

"About us." Star replies, not missing a beat, and suddenly there's a thick silence suffocating them both. Marco's head's spinning, heart threatening to burst from his chest as he swallows hard, and when he finally finds his voice it's gone all grainy.

"What about us?"

Star shifts, moving closer to him, lips ghosting over the boy's, quivering against his as she speaks. "I don't know...I don't know what we mean to each other anymore." She whispers, eyes flitting over Marco's face. He's quiet, eyes pinned on the girl's frame. She's no longer simply a shapeless grey blob in the shadows. His eyes have adjusted, and it's become far easier to make out the curves of her hip, the deep blue of her eyes in the soft moonlight.

"You're my..." Marco pauses, fingers brushing against soft skin. She breathes in sharply, a shudder coursing through her spine. Marco chews at his lip, brows furrowed. What was Star to him? She was undoubtedly the most important person in his life, he would protect her with his life, but was it solely because he thought of her as his best friend? He frowns, fingers lingering against the girl's cool skin.

"Marco?" She calls, uncertain. He hums, distractedly, before he leans forward, pressing his lips hard against hers. It's like an explosion of butterflies going off inside of him, so different than when he kissed Jackie. Star lets out a squeak of surprise, but Marco doesn't pull away, body meshing against the girl's, and slowly, almost shyly he feels Star's lips move against his own. Tentative at first, as if she's testing this new feeling, this new depth of their friendship out before she releases her legs, letting them weave themselves around Marco's, fingers gripping at his T-shirt.

It's electrifying, the feel of Star's skin, the taste of her lips as he deepens the kiss - begging for more. He doesn't know what's come over him, his body trembling with urgency, and when she doesn't object, he continues to kiss her. There's the fear of getting caught looming over their heads, but at the same time it adds to the thrill of it all, and when Star sneezes, Marco pulls back, staring down at the girl's pale face, and she's never looked more beautiful to him, features bathed in moonlight. They're both breathing hard, cheeks flushed. Marco reaches up, tucking a stray strand of hair behind the girl's ear, a soft smile crossing his face.

"Could you imagine if my Mom or Dad walked in on us right now?" Star grins, eyes dancing mischievously as she rests her forehead against his.

"What if they did? We're just best friends having a sleepover." She jeers, that grin broadening, and before Marco can reply, she crashes her lips onto his.

* * *

 _And there you go, another SVTOFE fic! I hope that you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to hit that button, and let me know what you thought. Do you think I should do a multi-chapter story, or not? Come on guys, let me know what you're thinking. In the meantime, read, review, favourite, and follow, and I 'll catch you guys on the flip-side, byeeeee! :'3_


End file.
